The Odd Crystal
by FictionalizedReality
Summary: Unknown to many agents, the Odd Crystal exists. Powering all of Odd Squads gadgets, now only one agent can stop it from falling into evil hands
1. Chapter 1

The Odd Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Odd Squad! I'm simply writing a little story. Based on my OC Agent Omega. Alrighty let's begin shall we.

Prologue

Unknown POV

It's two years ago, the air is soft and the sky is clear. It's the first day of Odd Squad training. We're a group of twenty and it will be six by the end of the day. We are prepared to enter Odd Squad.

It's been my dream for the longest time. Out of the twenty recruits, two of them strike my attention when I'm running across the tires. One with the curly brown hair , her name Olive. And then there's the boy. Todd. He seems to know what he's doing. Obfusco smiled "Great job my little porcupine. But you must move faster than the sparrow ahead of you. " he says.

I nod slowly just barely understanding what Obfusco has said.

I notice Olive out of the corner of my eye. She's running in and out of the tires. She trips.

"Oof!"she says. Her training uniform is slightly covered in the mud.

I run back over to her. "Are you okay?" I say offering a hand to her.

She takes my hand slowly. "I-I'm ok. W-who are you?" she says.

I smile. "My name's Omega. " I say.

"Come on my beautiful cactus flowers. Let's go! We're going to watch some rhinoceros tune pianos and then we'll go to Headquarters. " Obfusco said.

Our eyes go wide with glee.

" Friends?" she says.

"Best friends. " I say with a serious nod.

We swing across the ropes careful evasion of the mud.

We land together smiling from ear to ear.

 **Two Months Later-**

It's now two months later we're at our graduation as now official Odd Squad agents.

Olive, Todd and I smile from ear to ear the three amigos together at least that's what I believed.

I didn't get the opportunity to get a partner as he was transferred into Mr. O's squad in the next week.

Ms. O puts a kind hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Agent Omega. We will find a partner for you. How about you work with Oscar. After all you can help with the special thing. " she whispers.

I nod slowly. Knowing what Ms. O is talking about. The Odd Crystal. A powerful and ancient artifact.

I wear a small piece of light red Crystal around my neck. "You got it Ms. O!" I say with a smile.

Olive gives me a weak thumbs up. "Come on Scribbled we've got a case!"Todd barks.

\- Six months later-

Agent Todd aka Odd Todd has gone rouge. He has started making inators for making things more odd.

I was unaware of that fact. I was putting the gadgets away and the room I was in was soundproof. I finally put away the final gadget.

I wipe the sweat off my face sighing in relief.

I hear jumbled noises. "Pie... Agent Todd. Rouge. " the agent yells.

"Well well Agent Omega the guardian of the Odd Crystal. " he says with a sinister smirk.

"Todd stop! " I say. My voice quivers in sheer terror.

"Tell me where IT is!" he shouts.

"Never! I'm its guardian I'll never tell! " I say with a tinge of anger.

"Well then. I guess I'll have to Scramble up an escape plan. "He says with a smirk.

He pulled out a strange gadget. With a peculiar purple handle. And suddenly I'm blasted.

"Wh_t d_d y_ d_ t_ m_?!" I try to shout.

My voice is just about gone he has removed most the vowels from my speech.

"Goodbye Agent Omega, I hope that crystal says safe. Cause once I have my hands on it I'll destroy Odd Squad forever!" He says evilly.

"S_m_n_ h_lp m_ pl_s_!" I say shouting.

I walk Doctor O's office. "D_ct_r! H_lp!" I say nervously.

Doctor O examines me, thoroughly and then runs into Ms. O's office.

"Doctor, what's the meaning of this I'm enjoying my grape juice. Who's injured?" She says.

I raise my hand weakly.

"Agent Omega say, your name and that you work at Odd Squad." She ordered.

I nod "M_ n_m_ _s _gn_t _m_g_ _nd _ w_rk _t _dd Squ_d" I say uneasily.

Ms O gasped,

"The scrambles of course." She muttered.

"I theorize that Agent 43, has purified the Scrambles into a more blastable form, and it may be incurable." Doctor O says.

Doctor O puts a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Agent Omega, we'll cure you all I am a doctor" She says.

I sigh slightly will I ever be cured, and will the Crystal be safe?

 **Alright I hope you guys really enjoyed the Prologue, review and please no flames. ;) Hopefully I'll have the first actual chapter up next week, or after five reviews Sunday :)**

 **Love**

 **Madly XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back sorry for the super long hiatus, I hope that chapter is satisfying. Anyways enjoy! I don't own Odd Squad!

Chapter One

The Aftermath

General POV

The boy's feet paced around the hardwood floor. Had he really turned his back on Scribbles , and had he really given Agent Omega a potentially incurable disease? He laughed manically, why of course he did and now he did and now he needed a plan to get the Odd Crystal. The light red power gem, would be his way of causing indefinite chaos and oddness throughout the world. And he would finally get his revenge on Odd Squad. He looked down at his Odd Squad uniform. It was too Boring-Bore Bore for him. He wanted to get rid of the memory of Agent 43. He chuckled manically, the spray painter in the far corner of the room.

There were a few paint canisters lying on the floor; red, blue, white, teal and many more. A vast assortment. He started spraying his uniform and he was in awe at how odd his outfit was. But his hair was oh so boring. He grabbed the white container, and sprayed it on his hair. It was done, he was no longer Agent 43 of Odd Squad. He was Odd Todd of the Todd Squad. He sat down in the swivel chair, to his right and started to plot out how he would get the crystal.

 **-Meanwhile at Odd Squad HQ -**

A boy walked into the Odd Squad headquarters with his fellow graduates. He was in awe at how it was just about everything he ever dreamed about. He couldn't believe that he had made it. The boy spotted her out instantly, it had been obvious that she was going through some major issues.

Ms. O, slid down the slide, juicebox in her hand and landed near the boy. She wanted to be tough but fair with the new agent.

"Oh hello I'm looking for Ms. O" the boy says excitedly. His heels bounced up and down excitedly

"I am Ms.O!" Ms. O yelled loudly.

The boy's eyes widen,

"Oh wow, I um.. I um... how old are you?" the boy squeaked.

The room went quiet, as if you could hear a pin drop in the whole headquarters.

"How old am I?! That's none of your business Agent... Agent..." Ms. O said before quickly

"I'm Agent Otto Miss O!" he says saluting her.

"Olive! Otto in my office now!" she yelled.

Olive looked up from the paperwork, that currently preoccupied her attention. She nodded as she went upstairs.

Otto followed after Olive.

"Hi I'm Otto. "He says as he tried to catch up with her.

"I heard, you're the newbie. " Olive says. Olive took two steps ahead of him. Before reaching Ms. O's office.

"You okay? You seem a little stressed. "Otto says. As he reached the top of the stairs.

"I'm fine. "She says with a firm nod. _I'm just fine despite my best friend being gone and my old partner betraying everything we ever stood for._

Otto nodded. "You know I think we're going to be great friends!"

Olive chuckled. "Of course we'll be friends. We're partners. " she says.

"Agent Olive, you're assignment is to give Agent Otto a tour of Headquarters! And do not take him to the blue door with the green handle! Now go!" she yells.

Otto smiled a huge grin.

"Come on let's go!" Otto says as he starts running down the stairs.

The two of them laugh and talk pointing out the rooms, and then they reach it. The mysterious blue door.

"Come on partner let's go back." Olive says touching his shoulder.

Otto nodded, _I will find out what's in the door one day!_

Omega's POV

I heard their voices outside of my door. I recognize Olive's instantly, but the boy's voice is unknown to me I am paranoid about this mysterious voice. Get a grip Omega it isn't Todd. What if? No just relax.

I need to just focus on this gadget and closing time, and I can roam around free.

I hear Todd's threat echoing in my head, " _Goodbye Agent Omega, I hope that crystal stays safe. Cause once I have my hands on it I'll destroy Odd Squad forever." I hear._

I hold my necklace tightly. I'm going to guard the crystal and I will be cured.

I sneak out of my room, and lock it slowly.

I sneak to Oscar's lab, Oscar and I were close friends and we were partners.

"Agent Omega?" he whispered.

" _sc_r?" I say quietly.

I give the boy a huge hug. It feels like forever since I saw Oscar, ever since I got the Scrambles I was kept in solitary confinement, not as a punishment just to place crystals into gadgets.

"How are you? I mean besides the Scrambles and all. And Todd being after you and guarding the crystal and..." Oscar rambled.

"_'m _k_y, d_sp_t_ n_t b_ng _bl_ t_ lk " I say with a slight frown.

He places a kind hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find a way to cure you don't worry." He says.

Todd's POV

I zoomed into the picture of Agent Omega, soon I'll have complete control over all of Odd Squad's gadget's and then the world. And then the Todd Squad take over the world, and indefinite oddness will reign. Now to prepare for Scribbles and Toto. Now how to get the Crystal, and how to get revenge on those Agents.

Unknown POV

They got rid of him, my inspiration, my role model. Those agents will pay, I will get my revenge, after all who would suspect an Agent of Odd Squad working for the Todd Squad on the side. Watch your back Agent Omega, because once you've been taken care of I'll make sure to get my hands on that crystal, and there's nothing you'll be able to do.

 **Alrighty hopefully that was a decent Chapter but I'll try to update more frequently. Also feel free to join my Odd Squad roleplay! No flames maybe we'll find out who the mystery mole is. And thank you** **lilwoodb for the kind shout out!**

 **I'll be here next week hopefully with a new chapter, also the first couple viewers get a sneak peek of the new Chapter.**

 **Kisses,**

 **Madly**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Welcome to the newest chapter of the The Odd Crystal, woohoo! Anyways I don't own Odd Squad! But keep in mind that this chapter is going to be based off an episode with a few minor tweaks. So please don't kill me. Alrighty let's get started! Also one more thing, this will be my last really frequent update, cause school is starting soon. Also I did this at 12 o'clock so there's going to be a lot of mistakes... sigh... alright here's the next chapter

Chapter Two

Training Day

Olive's POV

We were called into a case at the Museum, something about a robbery the head officer was ready to explain when I instantly noticed her new hat. (See what I'm doing here)

"Congratulations!" I say breaking the tension from the once quiet room.

"On the baby thanks" the guard smiled softly.

"No on the new hat. I've never seen it before. Oh and the baby too. "I say with a smile.

The guard frowned slightly, "Anyways the reason why I called Odd Squad was because of the town's largest wad chewed gum." she says.

Otto groaned loudly. "Not this again!" he said bitterly.

"Let me guess the gum has shrunk from one thousand wads of chewed gum to only one wad of gum" Otto says irritably.

The guard shakes her head,

"Nope shrunk to forty-three wads." she says.

My heart drops instantly, it couldn't be him, and it just can't be.

"What did you say?" I say my voice barely audible.

"It shrunk to forty three wads, see the sign is different." the guard says.

I look at the sign, as it has turned from one thousand to the number forty three.

"It's Agent 43!" I say as I start to scan the room looking for him.

"Who?" Otto says obviously confused.

"You need to scan this room for oddness "I order him.

Otto looks at me obviously confused, and clearly hesitant, but scanned the room.

"It's just us and the gum and forty three paintings" Otto says.

"Impossible, there's only forty two paintings." the guard says.

"Which means one of these is..."

"Meee! That's right Scribbles I'm back" the boy says.

"What did you do with the ball of gum Todd?" I order.

Otto looks at me obviously perplexed. "You know this guy?" he whispered to me.

"First things first it's Odd Todd now. And I'm surprised that you haven't mentioned me once to your partner. Now before I pop out tell Agent Omega, I say hi." he says.

He chews the gum, and makes it into a bubble. And promptly pops it. And suddenly, he's gone.

"Olive, who's Odd Todd? And whose Agent Omega" Otto says to me.

I take in a deep breath, and sigh

"My old partner and an old friend." I say.

-Timeskip to them entering Odd Squad-

"Agent Todd is back?" Ms. O says. She was so surprised that she dropped her juicebox.

Oscar walked in a few minutes later, as he was explaining how he had brought in some marbles for some unknown reason when Ms. O broke the same news that we just broke to her that my partner was now out and now could cause oddness.

"Agent Todd is back!" Oscar spluttered. As he was in shock he dropped the marbles

"You better warn the other agents." Ms. O ordered

Oscar nodded, he briskly walked over to the door and shouted

"Agent Todd is back!"

Suddenly a cacophony of sounds is heard from outside including a dropped piano.

"Oscar check on the gadgets!" Ms. O ordered.

"Right away Ms. O" Oscar says.

"You two go through Todd's file, and find out anything and everything you can about Odd Todd." Ms. O ordered Otto and I.

We both nod, and as we walk accidentally slip on the marbles.

-Timeskip to Olive telling Otto the story-

"And that was the last I've seen of my partner. "I say concluding my tale.

"I've got three questions for you" Otto says.

I nod,

"Okay number one, why do you keep calling Todd your partner. You guys solve problems differently but Todd only cared about himself, number two if Todd is the best agent there ever was how are we going to beat him..." Otto says curiously.

"I have no idea, what was the last question" I ask.

"Whatever happened to Agent Omega?" Otto says.

"I believe I can answer that question..." a voice says.

"Oscar? What do you know about Agent Omega's disappearance?" Olive asks.

Oscar lets out a deep sigh,

"It was after the Pienado was released... we had just managed to take care of the pied victims... unfortunately we didn't count on Odd Todd knowing about the Odd Crystal." Oscar explained.

Otto put up his hand.

"Odd Crystal?" He asks.

"In every family, a bright red gem is passed down, and we use the eroded crystals to power the gadgets. No one knows about it except for Ms. O, Me, Doctor O and the Guardian." Oscar explains

"Agent Omega was the guardian..." Olive says beginning to put the pieces together.

"Todd had found out and almost got the crystal... he also had a gadget the Scramblinator" Oscar says.

"In theory, it is supposed to scramble the order of words, but for Agent Omega it removed the vowels from her speech." Oscar says.

"Wait, and that blue door with the green handle..." Otto says

"That's where she is..." Oscar says.

"I can't believe it Agent Omega, my old Best friend is still at Odd Squad. This is incredible..." Olive says.

A few minutes later, I grab the door and open it slightly.

"She may look a little different than how you remember" Oscar says.

"Omega?" I say with a smile.

"_l_ve?" Omega says coming into the light

-Inside of the odd squad-

The foolish agents don't suspect me, I can't wait to break them, especially, agent Omega... I'll do anything to make my inspiration proud, Odd Todd

Interesting fact, I actually did memorize pretty much the whole episode, because it's one of one of my favorite episodes. So the only things that are different is obviously the addition of Agent Omega.


End file.
